The name means more than anything
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: Nighwatcher fic. Don't kill me his fans...blame that stupid plot bunny.


I had this plot bunny me chasing me all the way to school today. How did Raph get his alter ego's name? I thought of this a suitable answer.

* * *

At the end of a very long and hard day, Raphael could not help but feel a little out of place. Their leader had just gone on a trip to South America, by himself not coming back anytime soon, and all his family was doing was sitting there, waiting??? Considering who Raphael is, he could not stand it. If you make him wait for anything, your asking a death wish. His temper goes ff like a rocket, even quicker, when he is impatient.

He took out a notpad and jotted down whatever came to mind:

_Green beast_

_Nightwalker_

_Nightguard_

_Dark accalince_

_Dark Prince_

_Nightcatcher_

_Vigilante..._

He crossed out each one, except for the ones with 'night' in them. _Night._ He soon crossed those ones out, but wrote the word 'Night...' once again. That reminded him of something...but what?

***Flashback***

"Leo, what are you doing here, all alone?"

Raphael was only 5 years old, and he found his elder brother sitting down on the end of a drainage pipe, absorbed in his thoughts. That is, until he jumped slightly when Raph called his name. He looked back, but relaxed to see who it was.

"Hey, Raphie, thought you were asleep."

"Same with you. Why, may I ask, are you not?"

"Thinking," Leo concluded. With a smirk on his face, he added,"An area of experties that you have not yet mastered."

"Ha ha ha," Raphael said sarcasticlly. Turning serious, he sat next to his immediate, and only, older brother before continuing. "What were ya thinking 'bout?"

"Stuff."

"A very interesting topic indeed," Raph joked, though his expression showed he wanted more information. This was when Leo looked at his toes, his cheeks turning a slight red. Was he embarrassed?

"Do you remember how you asked Sensei if anyone watched over ninjas, yesterday?"

"Duh, why?" Raph asked thoughtfully.

"And you know how Sensei said no?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...I was thinking about that."

Raphael raised an eye-ridge, Leo was being really stubborn and...really timid, at the moment. Two things that never came together in Leo unless he thought you were going to laugh at what he was going to explain next.

"I'm all eas bro...if I had any," he joked.

"You won't like it...especially the way I did it...you're just gonna cover your ears anyway..."

"Come on, it can't be that bad-"

"Just cover them anyway and close your eyes!" Leo said impatiently.

Raphael was too shocked to react at first, but then did what Leo said. He covered his ears, but still listened. Then he heard a muffled sound, to which he uncovered his ears slightly. Finally, ever-so-softly...Leo sang.

_'Nightwatcher, nightwatcher, in the dark of night_

_He glides through the darkness and fights the good fight_

_He is still there, alone, when all hero's are gone_

_With a chain in his hand, he is keeping strong_

_Never ask this metal man why_

_He protects the city, it is his, to when he dies _

_But everynight, he shows who is right_

_Nightwatcher, nightwatcher, he fights the good fight'_

Raph opened his eyes to see Leo turned away from him, but the heat radiated off of him showed immediately that he was to embarrassed to stalk much more. Raph, surprisingly, found that he wasn't.

"See Leo, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Leo turned back to see his brother smile warmly. He soon crouched himself, and smiled sheepishly, looking guilty for something.

"I thought I told you to cover your ears, you bad turtle," he mumbled, more to himself then to Raph.

"Leo-"

"LEONARDO, RAPHAEL, COME HOME AT ONCE!" Their sensei's voice bellowed.

"Lets get home," Leo quickly exclaimed before quickly getting up. He stopped suddenly, then looked back at his younger brother.

"You coming...Nightwatcher."

***Fashback End***

Raphael smiled at the memory. He never got to really tell Leo what he thought of that one song.

_Man, Leo, the more I try to get rid of ya, the harda ya hit me. _

He looked at his piece of paper and wrote 'Watcher' after the already-there 'Night'.

_Okay, just for ya, bro .Just come home, k?_

* * *

I'm bad aren't I? I can't help Leo and Raph moments. Love them to shell. Please review. Make me happy. :)

To all Nightwatcher and Raphael fans...don't pick up the flaming pitchforks yet...give me a head start first. (runs for the hills)


End file.
